


You Are The Piece Of Me I Wish I Didn't Need

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro has difficulties in dealing with kids. His three nephews are coming over in the summer and he is supposed to take care of them.Fortunately (or not, really), his neighbors' little kid breaks his windows after months of terrorizing him. Finding an opportunity in it, he convinces the kind mother to let his other son, Keith, help him with the three problems.More or less, both of them discover parts they didn't even know that needed to be filled with love.





	You Are The Piece Of Me I Wish I Didn't Need

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please stop me from posting another story... I really need to concentrate on school stuff but oh, later. Let's hope you'll enjoy the short ride this story will provide you with!
> 
> The title was inspired after the song Clarity (please check it out) and the idea came to me while lying in bed one evening.
> 
> I'm looking forward to hearing your opinions on this one.

“I’m deeply sorry for what happened to your house,” the inky-black haired woman said in a voice full of sympathy and guilt, her right hand tugging her troublesome little child while he was trying to escape from her grip. “Kyle, don’t you have _something_ to say to Mr. Shirogane?” 

Her pleading voice had no effect on the boy, who only narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips and remained quiet. Shiro couldn’t do anything to him, he was a kid once and knew all too well how children acted and regarded their neighbors, as some enemies. Once, he complained to his mother about Kyle’s behavior and since then, the boy tried to make living harder for him. He played games with his friends at noon when Shiro would have liked to rest, used his bike to destroy Shiro’s lawn and even broke some flower pots. He was grateful they weren’t full at the time. But breaking all his front windows wasn’t exactly nothing.

“You’re impossible, did you know that?” She huffed, fixating her pleading brown eyes on Shiro. “The damage can’t be ignored. I’ll talk to my husband. Maybe he can come and fix your windows.” As if on cue, her hand came to rest on her hip. She was wearing a long dress, stained with tomato sauce. She had been cooking when Shiro paid her a rather unwelcome visit. “We’ll buy the glass, too.” He couldn’t help but notice the fatigue written over her features, hooded by dark locks falling on her face from the messily made bun.

Shiro knew they weren’t exactly fine financially. Two days ago, he heard her shouting at Kyle to give up on eating all kinds of chips and chocolate bars because they didn’t have enough money to waste. After all, they had another boy in college who needed it, from what Shiro heard. He didn’t see him, though, so it might just be a rumor.

“There’s no need to,” Shiro offered and was taken aback by the surprise in her eyes. “I’ll pay for them. You don’t have to do it.” He decided to explain.

“Oh,” she said, seemingly at a loss of words. “I don’t want you to pity us. It’s very nice of you to do it, but I’ll still feel bad because Kyle did other things, too. Is there any way I can do something for you?” 

“I don’t want to offend you, ma’am.” Shiro told her and placed his arms on his hips, eyes cast towards his feet and mind working rapidly. “I- I heard you have another son?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, though it did.

“Indeed, I have. He’s nineteen.” She was hesitant for a moment, before realizing that Shiro asked her that for a reason. “Do you need something from him?”

“Well, it would be one thing,” Shiro stated. “My nephews, they’re coming to me for two or three weeks and I have almost no idea how to deal with kids. I think that maybe, if you agree to it, he can do me a favor. He has a little brother, he must know at least a few things.”

Shiro waited a few moments, a little anxiously, he might add, and the answer came shortly after. He was somehow expecting a negative one, honestly. He didn’t even question the jubilant feeling creeping in his heart and running through his veins when she accepted.

“He can do it, of course. He has a sister, too. She’s only four, though. Now that the summer holiday has just started, he’s the one taking care of her with me.” Shiro could practically read the pride in her eyes. “I’m convinced he’ll come.” She even smiled, her smile so light and genuine it brightened her face.

“That’s awesome. I hope I’m not intruding on his leisure time, I wouldn’t want it.”

Shiro didn’t even acknowledge the absence of her son until then. He might have left while they were talking.

“No, no, he’ll have time to relax. When do your nephews come home?” 

“They are supposed to arrive next week. Until then, perhaps we can solve this problem,” Shiro said and gestured towards his house. 

“Of course.” She looked a little sad again, constantly rubbing her hand onto the red dress. “My husband will inform you what to buy.”

“Mom! The food’s burning!” A male voice called from inside their house, still with a hint of adolescence in it. 

“Ah, this must be your son,” Shiro said with a smile.

“Coming!” She shouted and then regarded Shiro one last time. “I’ll make sure to send Keith over. Thank you for agreeing to this.”

“It’s my pleasure.” 

Shiro looked at her until she disappeared behind the door. Only after going inside and talking to his twin brother did he wonder if he made the right decision.

He really hoped that Keith wouldn’t be as annoying and energetic as his brother.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow my [tumblr](https://omgedenaaathings.tumblr.com/) here.


End file.
